1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to speed limiter devices for automobile vehicles having a combustion engine comprising an air intake manifold provided with a throttle member, manual control means, of the accelerator pedal type, to modify the opening of the throttle member and linking means between these opening control means and the throttle member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such limiter devices are of the type which comprise: means sensitive to a speed parameter of the vehicle, which sensing means are adapted to produce a speed signal, comparator means provided for comparing this signal with a predetermined limit, and amplifier means for the signal supplied by the comparator means, these amplifier means being adapted to control the putting into action of drive means sensitive to the suction in the intake manifold, these drive means acting on the opening of the throttle member so as to maintain the value of the speed parameter of the vehicle at the predetermied limit when the limiter device is engaged.